sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trent the Elephant
;Eyes: |Birthplace =Sunstone Village, in the Scarlet Oasis of Efrika. |Current Residence = |Relatives = |Affiliations = |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends = |Foes = |Romantic Interests = |Occupation = |Skills = |Abilities =Super strength;High durability |Powers =Self-Dermakinesis |Weaponry = }} is Physical Description A stocky elephant who stands a little over four feet tall, Trent has large, somewhat fan-shaped ears that are slightly ragged, a long trunk that is formed from his nose and upper lip, and a slim, medium-length tail ending in a tuft of coarse hairs. He also has a pair of fairly large tusks extending from his upper jaw. His thick skin is entirely in color, and he has no hair on his head. The hairs at the end of his tail are black in color, and his eyes are in color. History Abilities Despite his short stature, Trent has the same amount of mass that a larger elephant would have compacted into his smaller frame; this gives him a shocking level of durability and physical strength, able to lift 500 lbs. over his head and send light-weight foes flying with one strong strike from either his fists or trunk. Being an elephant, his tusks are formidable natural weapons, and he can let loose a powerful trumpeting call from his trunk (which is also a decent natural weapon in out own right). He is capable of Dermakinesis, and can manipulate the properties of his own skin; this allows for a good range of different effects, including making his skin as hard as steel (at the cost of mobility), or making it rubbery, causing blunt weapons and most physical attacks to simply bounce off of him. He can also harden and raise up parts of his skin into the shape of needles, allowing him to puncture anyone who would attack such parts of his body bare-handed. Strengths/Resistances Trent has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. His Dermakinesis allows him to become shockingly tanky, and he can weather strong blows with ease, even completely ignoring weaker ones if he so chooses. Weaknesses Trent has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. He is pathetically slow and severely lacks agility, essentially forcing him to tank any attack that comes his way, as he would be too slow to dodge it (unless the attack happened to be incredibly telegraphed and very slow itself). He also has no means of attacking from a distance, being an exclusively melee combatant; this allows ranged opponents to stay well away from him and wear him down with no fear of retaliation. His Dermakinesis does not extend to the skin around his neck and joints (as this would make it practically impossible to bend his joints/move his neck when using his power), making him more susceptible to attacks made at those points. If he uses his Dermakinesis to thicken his skin, his body traps heat much more easily, and he runs the risk of overheating if he maintains the thicker skin for too long; this does help him to stay warm in cold regions, however. His large ears, which are designed to allow heat to escape, can also cause his body to overheat if they are covered; he also needs to keep them covered in cold regions, to make sure that too much heat doesn't escape his body. Friends and Foes Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Family Romance Personality Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Males Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Elephants Category:Dermakinetics Category:Kinetics Category:Characters from Efrika Category:Characters with Super-Strength